


Teach Me Love

by Myrtti



Series: Teach Me Love and other songs [1]
Category: Finnish Actor RPF, Finnish Music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, I'm okay with that, M/M, PWP, Robin is about twenty in this fic, Smut, so NO underage, someone called this erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtti/pseuds/Myrtti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimi got some muscle problems so Robin decides to help him but then it somehow got more serious than they thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sandorizu who translated this to english!

It was hard for Jimi to remember how exactly he had ended up lying on his sofa, slowly slipping into nirvana.

 

If he really strained his memory he might remember that it might have had something to do with Jare and a joke about Jimi getting old and a bit withered.

 

Yes, that must have been the start of it. Maybe he should thank the guy for challenging him to try a new sport so that he'd stay in shape.

 

The result of choosing at random had ben yoga and Jimi had gone to the closest gym to try out (Jare had grinned at the choice and said stretching would be good to balance out the sitting around and roleplaying every day) a basic course.

 

Today had been the first class and Jimi had managed to pull one of his gluteal muscles in the final stretching. He had just about managed to limp home and collapse onto the sofa as Robin had zoomed inside. Jimi had leaned his head over the back of the sofa and watched as Robin put his jacket on the hanger and his hat on the empty shelf (unlike Robin, who had easily grown a lot taller than Jimi, Jimi didn't use the shelf much. Not because he was too short or anything, drawers were just a much better place for storing hats. Whatever Robin said. Period).

 

Oh, and Jimi had given him a key a few weeks ago and the young man was using it eagerly. Jimi had liked the blush of satisfaction that had spread over Robin's face when he'd handed over the key without any fancy ceremonies.

 

"How did the yoga go?" Robin had asked and Jimi had grimaced. "That badly? What happened?" Robin had asked as he had come up behind the sofa and given Jimi a kiss. Jimi liked how Robin's dark brown, messy hair, that was still electric from the cap, hit his cheeks as Robin bent down to give Jimi an upside down kiss.

 

Jimi also liked the fact that Robin's face had survived puberty victoriously. He had gotten a sharp jaw line to perfectly match his wide mouth and lips, without  being in the way when kissing upside down or even the right way.

 

"I managed to pull my gluteal muscle." Jimi had answered as the kiss was over, frowning and crossing his arms. Somebody might have said that Jimi was moping but he considered himself too old for such things.

 

"Oh really? Did the instructor say something about that?" Robin had said, still looming above Jimi.

 

"No, I didn't mention it to him" Jimi had told and fallen down to lie on the sofa, face first.

 

"Of course you didn't. I suspect the problem hides in your back too - you spend too much time on the computer" Robin had said and moved around in the apartment, taking something to the kitchen cupboard.

 

"Don't you start too, it's enough that Jare complains about my hobbies. Aren't you supposed to like me?" Jimi had complained into the pillow. He heard how Robin had gone into the bathroom and had then come back to the living room.

 

"Jare and I are just taking care of your body in this world when you live inside your roleplays." Robin had answered and Jimi had been able to hear the smile in his voice. He had answered by mumbling into the pillows.

 

"So, strip off those clothes, I'll take care of that strain" Robin had said, patting Jimi's shoulder. Jimi had done as he was told and only when he'd gotten his shirts off did he think of asking "And how would you get the pain to go away?"

 

"Hey, I went to a circus school for many years, in that time I had to learn a thing or two about muscles and taking care of them after working out. I might not be a professional but I do think I can fix this."

 

"Whatever you say" Jimi had said and carefully taken off his jeans. _Muscle pain is not a funny thing,_  he had thought, without even considering his own nudity.

 

"Lie down on the sofa on your stomach" Robin had said and Jimi had obeyed. While waiting for what Robin would do next Jimi had thought about their relationship.

 

Well.

 

It was true that they had only gotten together for real half a year ago, when Robin had turned twenty. Before that their relationship had moved along very slowly, because Jimi was Robin's mentor and not even mentioning that there was over a dozen of years between them. And of course, there was the media and what they could get out of this if it was brought public to think about.

 

Jimi had sighed as he felt Robin touch his back. The young man's hands were slippery and Jimi had guessed he had fetched something (maybe massage oil?) when he went to the bathroom. Jimi had decided not to ask how it had ended up in his bathroom in the first place, because Robin had seemed to make his pain disappear with just a few minutes of massage.

 

This is how the state of nirvana, to which Jimi was slowly slipping, had come to be. Robin had started the massage with soft movements, starting from the small of his back and up to his shoulder blades. "So the muscles have time to warm up before I press harder" Robin had explained and Jimi had again only muttered in reply, because the other's hands were spreading warmth and relaxation all over his back.

 

Robin had slowly gone over Jimi's whole back, neck and shoulders and even quickly his arms all the way to his fingers, making Jimi let out small pleased sounds. He clearly knew what he was doing, Jimi had thought as a good feeling spread all through his body.

 

At some point Robin had straddled Jimi, which he didn't notice until Robin started working on his legs, massaging them softly before gently stretching them. First he had stretched both of Jimi's lower legs towards his thighs, causing a little pain in Jimi's strained muscle, but Jimi managed to ignore it.

 

After the legs Robin had gone back to massaging his back, and Jimi had been ready to slip further into nirvana than he thought was possible when Robin suddenly started hitting his back roughly.

 

Jimi had cried out loudly from surprise but Robin had just hummed "Deal with this for a little while and it'll help" and Jimi had only _whimpered_ in reply.

 

After a little while Jimi had realised that Robin spoke the truth, as he felt like molten wax in the other's hands.

 

"Oh fuck" Jimi had sighed as nirvana again pulled him into its wonderful numbing embrace. Jimi had heard Robin laugh, but decided to not react to that in case Robin would just say something smug.

 

After his back and his arms Robin hadn't moved on to his legs like before, but he had instead started massaging Jimi's ass by pressing down with his palms. While Jimi figured that of course Robin had to massage his buttocks, where the problem was after all, he couldn't help but notice how _good_ the other's touch really felt.

 

As previously mentioned their relationship moved along with slow steps, so when Robin had started working on his buttocks using his fingers too, Jimi couldn't help but think of how they only had shared hand jobs and tried oral sex - and now Robin's hands were all over Jimi's butt, which felt a hell of a lot more arousing than Jimi would've expected.

 

Jimi felt how Robin's hands, fingers, pressed into the muscles on his behind and shaped them without troubles, getting even the last remains of pain become a distant ache that Jimi couldn't even bother to care about.

 

He concentrated only on how his butt cheeks were massaged, how Robin pulled them apart from each other and pressed them back again. Jimi tried not to moan, but he couldn't keep the sound inside as he felt the other's fingers go just a bit _deeper_ between his buttocks than before.

 

Jimi barely noticed the small stop in Robin's movements before he continued again. His hands moved up to massage Jimi's lower back and hips for a short while, before returning back to his bottom, this time grabbing both his buttocks distinctly.

 

"You're enjoying this" Robin commented, pulling his butt cheeks away from each other and brushing some massage oil between them with his thumb.

 

"...Well who wouldn't like a massage?" Jimi managed to answer, breathing more heavily. He was aware of that he was most likely blushing all over, at least on his neck which felt very hot, but he decided not to care about that either _\- he was in nirvana,_ so who cared.

 

"I mean, you enjoy _this_ " Robin whispered, surprisingly much closer to his ear than he'd expected. His warm breath felt surprisingly cool against Jimi's ear, making him shiver a little, as Robin spread his buttocks some more, this time pushing his thumb all the way down to softly linger at his hole.

 

Jimi drew a sharp breath and noticed how he automatically tensed up; realising at the same time that since he was naked Robin would see everything. _Everything_.

 

They had been naked together before, both sharing a sauna and trying things in bed now and then, but never _this_ naked. They hadn't even yet talked about either of them being able to possibly push inside the other in any other way than orally.

 

Jimi let out a choked sound as he felt Robin's fingers stroking the skin between his hole and balls. Jimi noticed the unexpected fact that his equipment was hardening, because he liked what it felt like, and that what Robin was doing to him didn't bother him in the least.

 

Robin hummed some familiar sounding song as he stroked the area with his thumb, still squeezing his butt cheeks and causing almost indecent, slippery sounds as the oil moved between them. His fingers didn't go even close to Jimi's hole anymore, but as Robin pressed his finger harder than normally into a specific spot Jimi felt a pleasure so strong his eyes went blurry for a second. He heard someone groan and realised it was he who was moaning.

 

Biting his lip he felt himself blush heavily as he heard Robin let out a pleased sound. _Who would've expected the boy to be this good with his hands?_  Jimi knew he was Robin's first male partner and second partner overall, so he had no idea where Robin had learned to use his hands _this well_.

 

"Your ears are completely red" Robin noted, voice low and raspy and Jimi couldn't manage more than nod in agreement because the boy had again decided to concentrate on his ass.

 

Robin pulled his hands down over his ass slowly, squeezing the buttocks at the same time, thumbs brushing between them the whole way and stopping only for a second to press down at his entrance, making Jimi squeeze his muscles together despite otherwise being completely relaxed.

 

Jimi heard Robin let out a choked sound.

 

His fingers left Jimi's skin for a moment and Jimi felt how he moved off him a little. Before Jimi with his nirvana-induced relaxed body managed to react in any way Robin pulled Jimi's leg that was closer to the sofa to him and started bending it against Jimi, his lower leg pressed up against his thigh.

 

"Let's get that pulled muscle out of the way completely" Robin said, his voice husky and pressed Jimi's leg against his back gently, until Jimi felt a little pain as his muscle slipped back into place. After this all pain disappeared from the stretched leg and Robin slowly lowered it back to the sofa.

 

"…You seem to know things better than I thought" Jimi managed to grunt. He turned his head to see Robin, for the first time now since the massage had started, and got to witness how Robin was lowering his hands back to Jimi's behind.

 

Robin's gaze was locked to the two buttocks that were red from the handling. His brown eyes were completely darkened, pupils covering the irises almost completely. Robin's cheeks were also red and he seemed to breathe heavily through his mouth, which for a second confused Jimi since the young man was in very good shape, _toned_ , until Jimi realised he was aroused.

 

_Aroused from what he did to Jimi and what reaction it caused in Jimi._

 

Jimi lifted his ass to meet Robin's hands almost unconsciously, which made Robin lift his gaze to Jimi, eyes glowing with lust and Jimi noticed he couldn't pull his eyes away even if he tried.

 

Jimi held his breath. The massage was now technically over, and they didn't need to go any further on the intimate side of their relationship yet. At least they hadn't even planned for it before and the only thing that was sure was Jimi knew he had liked what Robin had done.

 

Robin had clearly enjoyed what had transpired as well. Small pearls of sweat stuck to his forehead and his breath was so heavy but still so quick, which felt unreal with the February frost pressing outside the apartment.

 

Jimi made his decision.

 

He took a deep breath before diving into the unknown and turned his face back into the pillow, offering his ass to Robin by lifting his hips. He had time to see the bottle of lube on the table ( _that's what it had been the whole time?_ ) before he closed his eyes and waited for Robin's reaction.

 

He heard Robin take a sharp breath before his sinfully skilled fingers touched Jimi's buttocks again. Jimi let out a breath and realised how nervous he had been about Robin's next move, before he again felt the young man steal his breath with his actions.

 

"You don't even know how good I am" Jimi heard Robin reply to his previous comment, after which he suddenly lifted Jimi's hips and placed a large pillow underneath him.

 

 _Oh god now I'm like served on a tray_ , Jimi thought aroused, as he realised the pillow kept his ass up higher than he had ever expected in this situation. Robin had then moved away from on top of his legs to _in between_ them, shamelessly groping his butt cheeks bringing them together and pulling them away from each other in continuous movements. Jimi was sure that he had added more lubricant at some point as the slippery sound was now much louder every time skin moved against skin.

 

Robin hummed again and Jimi was just about to ask what song it was when he felt Robin's thumbs settle against his opening, just like before, except that this time Robin pulled his thumbs away from each other.

 

 _He can see inside me_ , Jimi thought and no other thought could fit into his head as Robin massaged him with his thumbs. One hand disappeared for a moment only to return wet and Jimi felt how the thumb slowly pressed inside him, only the fingertip getting inside before Robin pulled back out to repeat the movement.

 

And, oh hell, how hypnotizing and tormenting it was for Jimi, to feel Robin's finger moving slowly around his entrance, sometimes pressing just a little bit inside only to pull out again. _It felt so agonizingly good_.

 

Jimi already thought he'd gotten used to the pleasure when he felt Robin blow air softly at his opening. Shivers moved fast as lightning up his spine all the way to his neck, the warmed lube already cooling down on his glowing red skin.

 

"Oh fuck" Jimi moaned from the sensation and started moaning even more as he felt Robin's fingers stop his muscles from constricting, as the young man had now pushed both his thumbs inside, directly speaking holding it open as much as was possible.

 

Robin let out a hoarse laugh, letting his thumbs meet inside Jimi's blazing heat before removing one to be able to press the remaining further inside. The feeling was per se entirely new for Jimi, even though he had of course in curiosity sometimes tried to pleasure himself anally, the experience had never been as overwhelming as when Robin did it.

 

Or maybe it was just Robin, his fingers and hands and everything that made him Robin, because Jimi noticed he'd moved his hips to meet Robin's thumb. He moaned and groaned even more as Robin switched his thumb to a finger, this way reaching much deeper into Jimi.

 

"Do you admit liking this?" Robin asked suddenly, leaving his finger as deep as he could and bending it in different directions, as if looking for something.

 

"Mmhyeah" Jimi replied by moaning into the pillow, because he saw no reason not to admit it, when he so obviously liked _everything_ that Robin did to his behind.

 

"You are not in denial of anything?"

 

"Nhh-no" Jimi moaned and then it suddenly cleared to him what song Robin had been humming earlier, and still was. "You're humming Teach Me Lov–veoooohhhOh-!" Jimi cried out as Robin found what he'd been looking for. The same eye-blurring pleasure from before took over Jimi, but this time it wasn't just blurring, it was blinding.

 

He started moaning Robin's name like a mantra, without even realising it himself, as Robin found the spot again and again and answered in a surprisingly calm voice "Oh, now you noticed?"

 

"MmmHMMm yes, yes. Only now!" Jimi managed to say before his voice couldn't do anything else than groan anymore.

 

"I'm almost disappointed, you know why?" Robin said, still sounding very calm, which somehow made Jimi even more aroused. He shook his head without being able to say a word, as Robin pulled away the pillow from under him and turned his relaxed body around without much trouble.

 

 _What in heaven did they do in circus school back then? And what trainer had been giving him steroids?_  Jimi had time to think before his attention was again brought back to Robin, who smoothly moved one of Jimi's legs towards Jimi's body and the other (the stretched one, Jimi noted lazily) to his own shoulder.

 

"Because that song fits you so well even though you wrote it already in 2005! I started to really listen to it when you decided it would be best for _me_ if we weren't together" Robin explained and now two of his fingers found their way inside Jimi. He didn't think they'd fit inside for a moment, but clearly Robin had already stretched him so much that Jimi felt nothing else than fullness as the fingers slipped inside.

 

"You lived a long time denying yourself and me, us" Robin said again, moving his fingers in and out of Jimi. "And in that song you sing that you can't help it, that it's hard for you to let people get close to you" Robin explained, again finding the source of the blinding pleasure and Jimi felt that his orgasm was close.

 

"And that denying yourself is like a drug" Jimi heard Robin continue, his voice becoming lower and _hungrier, almost greedy_. His voice made Jimi shake in want even more, if that was even possible.

 

"But Jimi, I heard you sing" Robin whispered and leaned down, taking hold of Jimi's cock with his free hand.

 

"And I'm going to teach you love" he whispered before kissing Jimi harshly on the mouth, nipping at his lips before conquering his mouth with his tongue, sucking Jimi’s tongue into his own mouth. At the same time Robin moved his hand up and down Jimi's otherwise forgotten equipment, the other hand's fingers massaging his prostate.

 

"Trust me" Robin whispered against Jimi's neck and that was the final thing needed to bring Jimi over the edge and through his orgasm. He moaned Robin's name as he felt his muscles clench around Robin's fingers and as he came between their bodies, Robin still sucking and nipping on his neck.

 

Shockwaves of shivers travelled along Jimi's body as he gasped for breath as his orgasm calmed down, and he moaned when he felt Robin pull his fingers out of him.

 

They were quiet for a moment, both evening out their breaths until Robin got up to lean on his elbows above Jimi. "Did you understand what I meant?" he asked, eyes still dark.

 

Jimi didn't trust that his voice would work, so he just nodded as well as he could. He moved his hand up to Robin's cheek, stroking it before he pulled the younger man back down for a kiss that wasn't as fierce as the previous one, but gentle, and yet just as special.

 

As they stopped kissing Jimi noticed that Robin was still wearing all his clothes, and that despite Jimi reaching his orgasm, he wasn't sure at all if Robin had come. Robin smiled at him in a lazily selfconfident way and Jimi answered with a smile, moving his hand between them. After a moment of fumbling he found Robin's fly and even managed to get the button open, when Robin buried his head in Jimi's neck.

 

Jimi's hand only met a slight dampness in Robin's trousers and Robin blushed, mumbling into his neck "I came in my pants."

 

"Oh" Jimi got out and slipped his arm around Robin instead.

 

"You're an extremely erotic sight" Robin explained, still against Jimi's neck.

 

"Mmm"

 

"And your voice is so beautiful! I couldn't help it when I heard you moaning through your orgasm!"

 

"OH"

 

"You should've seen yourself..." Robin mumbled finally, before they slipped into a comfortable silence. Neither mentioned what has just really happened, because honestly speaking neither felt any need to speak at all.

 

Jimi did however wonder when they could repeat it, maybe the next time with more fingers or even…

 

After a moment Robin did start shifting and lifted his head from Jimi's neck to say "Are you uncomfortable? Should we move to the bed?"

 

Jimi was quiet for a while, gathering his voice before answering "Nah, here is good" and wrapped his arms tighter around Robin.


End file.
